


灵魂毁灭 Kadoom

by bamblanche



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamblanche/pseuds/bamblanche
Summary: 清朗的无月之夜，我隐约听到有人从身后靠近。草纳成的鞋底，与草丛摩擦发出柔软的沙沙声。我竖起耳朵，趴在地上没有动。一只宽厚而温暖的手，顺着我的脊背抚摸。那定是我的父亲，他自我回来后就放心不下，虽然嘴上不说，但一天下来已经来了四五次。
Kudos: 2





	灵魂毁灭 Kadoom

清朗的无月之夜，我隐约听到有人从身后靠近。草纳成的鞋底，与草丛摩擦发出柔软的沙沙声。我竖起耳朵，趴在地上没有动。一只宽厚而温暖的手，顺着我的脊背抚摸。

那定是我的父亲，他自我回来后就放心不下，虽然嘴上不说，但一天下来已经来了四五次。

“云破星出之夜。”父亲缓缓低语，仿佛某种仪式的祷词，“特查拉，已经很晚了。”

我有一搭没一搭地晃动尾巴，故作悠闲。

“我没事，父亲，只是突然见到太多传说中的英雄，有些惶恐。”

父亲嗤笑一声，“我初来的时候也吓坏了。好家伙，晚饭我竟然挨着诺西兹（Nosizwe），第一天我端碗的手都在颤抖。”

我有些吃惊地抬起头，“不会吧，父亲？ ** _那个_** 诺西兹？”

父亲平静地直视我的眼睛，“没错，想知道你坐在谁旁边吗？”

听到这话，我又没精打采地耷拉下脑袋，双眼低垂。“我还没准备好。”

“准备什么？如果你要签名，我笔纸早就给你备好了，保准你要满所有人的名字，从晚上签到明天早上。滕巴（Themba）还打算送你一串珠子，你小时候不是让我天天讲斑羚女王的故事吗？”

我轻轻起身，因久坐肢体有些僵硬。我在松软的泥土地来回踱步。数万里之下，世界的中心正依照某种韵律，如心脏般将血液送往世间的一切，山石草木，飞禽走兽，同样从我紧贴泥土的四肢流入我的身体。我惊异于这种难以名状的力量，我仿佛变成东部大陆上屹立的火山，静水流深的湖泊，虽知晓岁月沉重，却又轻盈得似乎能够跃至遥远的地平线。

父亲似乎读出我的诧异，他在一处柔软的草甸坐下，双腿盘起。“你奇怪我们变成了什么，对吧？”

“我们…还在这个世界上吗？”我望见天边泛起霞光，迟疑地问道。

父亲缓缓开口，“我们为了做一面皮鼓，将羚羊皮剥下，羚羊的灵魂便会离去，无论你怎样将兽皮抻开，怎样将它如同弦一样紧紧围在鼓架上，用它敲出或细密或悠扬的鼓点，它们灵魂已经走远。我们将这个称作灵魂毁灭，而我们则是留下来的皮鼓。”

“你的意思是，我们是不完整的？或者说，只是一个残缺的空壳？”我有些惊讶。

“可以这样想，”父亲答道，他捻着身边的草叶，“我们因此也成为了世界的一部分，因而你能感受到大地核心的震动。”

“这与我原本以为的不一样。”我轻声说。

“没有什么和我们原本以为的一样。”父亲转过身子，“你既是黑豹，也是河流，我们没有灵魂的束缚，得以自由变换，与山川同寿。”

“可我们的灵魂是没有归处的？”

“恰恰相反，”父亲语重心长地答道，“但与其说灵魂抛弃我们，不如说我们主动离开了灵魂。我们成为了世界，而灵魂仍留在世间，镶嵌在熙熙攘攘的文明中。没了肉体的束缚，灵魂能够融入生者的生命。这样说或许有点抽象，但别告诉我你不知道人们这几天对你的悼念。”

我沉默了，又向前走了几步。微凉的夜风从鼻尖拂过，身体叫嚣着想随风在原野间狂奔。“不过是对一个英年早逝、毫无建树的国王的怜悯。”

“你当真这样评价自己？”父亲笑着摇摇头，“作为瓦坎达历史上宣布与外界建交且分享科技，并一同抵御外星入侵的英雄？特查拉，你当真认为自己一事无成？”

我在父亲近旁游荡，穿过虫鸣与及膝高的野草。

“有一个女孩，”沉吟片刻，我终于开口。“她写出了她故事。当瓦坎达出现在公众视野后，她逐渐开始为自己的身份感到自豪。她说，她不再烫直头发，天生的肤色、鼻梁、恣意生长的头发，在她眼里都变得美丽。她把我们所有的报道看了又看，参加五月的全美游行，为我们声援。还有半年，我想，只要坚持半年，但是……”声音哽咽了，我没能说下去。

父亲起身，走到我身边，再次将我的颤抖与自责拂去。“没有人能够预测自己的命运，不如说，我们能掌握的只有当下的一瞬。如若你当真看过自己影响了多少人，就不会如此自轻自贱。”

我长舒一口气，气息重新变得稳定。父亲见我没有回应，接着说道，“看看那些或悲伤、或愤怒、或绽放笑颜的面孔。你的灵魂离开身体，世间每分土地都有你灵魂的碎片。你发起了一场革命，人们祭奠你，不再只是用语言和谦卑的正义，而是用鲜花、用舞蹈、用胶片、用歌曲，用自豪与热爱。没错，你是走得早了些，”父亲望见我想插话的神情，连忙接着说，“但你的灵魂是永生的。”

我斟酌许久，最后只得说出一句话。“谢谢您，父亲。”

父亲弯腰拍了拍我的后背，故意带着点责备的语气。“快过来吧，一来就不吃不喝不说话，对各位长老太没礼貌。想一想滕巴的串珠。”

我化作人形，跟随父亲向那棵如同伞盖般茂密的马鲁拉树走去。走了几步，我回望天际，紫红色的霞光已经变得更加明亮，黎明即将来临。我想，在永恒的时间中，无论作为一滴水，还是一缕风，我都会与灵魂一同，默默俯瞰这个世界。

END

————————

注：关于灵魂毁灭的概念，灵感来源于我以前抄的一首诗Ode to the Drum，所有论段纯属瞎编。在科萨语（Xhosa，瓦坎达官方语言之一）中，Nosizwe意为国家，Themba意为希望，二者并未出现在漫画中，也是我编的。以此纪念特查拉扮演者查德维克·博斯曼。


End file.
